The Other Side of the Story
The Other Side of the Story is a fanfiction made by WeLikeIke47, to express my thoughts on the other side of the story - about the innocent RainWings, and the manipulative NightWings, but not seen from the RainWing point of view. The story is told by a NightWing named Spite. And this goes to show that nothing is truly black and white. Prologue Wistful hurried down the volcanic halls. He didn't want to be late. Tonight, two NightWing eggs were hatching. On the volcanic island, not many hatchings occured - most eggs cracked and the dragonets couldn't be saved. But tonight, not only was there one hatching, there were two! And the best part? They were his dragonets. His and Sharptalon's, he happily reminded himself. Sharptalon would already be at the hatchery. Wistful, as usual, would be late for everything. But not this time. He'd make it before they hatched. And he did. Sharptalon crouched by the eggs, nervously anticipating their hatching. Wistful came to her side and joined her. Both were silent. Both were anxious to see if their dragonets would hatch. A wiggle here, a trembling on the other egg. Soon, tiny cracks began to appear on one egg. Then the other. Wistful and Sharptalon went still. Then, mere moments later, the eggshell of the larger egg cracked and split in two. A little dragonet with charcoal black scales tumbled out. Sharptalon immediately picked the little dragonet up, and very gently, held him close. The dragonet eagerly watched his parents and the other egg. "What should we name him?" Sharptalon asked. "You choose." Wistful said, smiling. "Watchful." She said, and Wistful knew that she was not only referring to the hatchling's behavior, but also to her sister, who had the same name. He was going to be very strong, no doubt. Not only strong, but also wise, and naturally watchful. Just then, the other egg hatched, and out came a little dusty black dragonet who watched Wistful with shining orange eyes. "Spite." Wistful said aloud. He had immediately made the connection to his aunt, Spiteful, who had the exact same eye color. Sharptalon nodded. Watchful crawled over to his little brother, and put his tiny wing on Spite's back and gave him a sort of hug. Spite looked eagerly at his brother, then up at his parents. Behind those fiery orange eyes, Sharptalon saw a bold and courageous leader, untouched by the hazardous smoke of the volcano, who would lead the dying NightWing tribe out of the volcano and to a new land. Sharptalon knew he would be the leader of the NightWings. Wistful saw immense passion and concern for those around him. He would be attentive to the needs of his tribe, and would also lead the tribe to safety. Little Spite had no idea of his parents' hopes and dreams for the young NightWing. He only knew the love of his brother and parents. Chapter One - Six Years Later - "Hurry up, Spite! You're slowing us down!" Spite scrambled after the group of NightWing dragonets, his claws scraping on the volcanic rock. No matter how hard he tried, he was never quite as fast as the others. "Come on, Spite." Fierceteeth called. "You can't keep blaming your slowness on the smoke in your lungs." Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Content (WeLikeIke47)